


Glass Eyes

by Aradellia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I wanted to explore an mc who is struggling with being compared to rika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: Her name has followed her ever since she had joined the RFA, and it made her feel uncomfortable. She was not the woman who started this group and who started the association. Yet, she can't stop seeing Rika's reflection when she looks at herself.





	

She has beautiful buttercream yellow hair, and she has shimmering light chocolate brown hair.

She has lime eyes that shine like a color of ocean foam, and she has golden brown eyes that twinkle like shined amber.

She was outgoing and attractive in both looks and personality, and she was empathetic and sensitive to emotions to soothe anyone who speak to her.

She started her own association to help people, and she was continuing on her legacy.

Rika was dead, and Jae was alive.

Yoosung had a perchance of comparing her to Rika, saying she felt like his cousin and she was the perfect stand in for Rika. Jumin had admitted there was some similarity. Zen had said a few times that she had some semblance of Rika in her. V never mentioned

her connection to Rika, and Jaehee and Seven, thankfully, did not see the similarities everyone else was drawing up.

In the mirror should be a girl in her young twenties with long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. A girl with glittering amber eyes that sometimes hid behind her long bangs. A sturdy girl who stayed at home while exploring a job she could do at home.

Instead in the mirror was a girl in her young twenties with long, wavy blonde hair that went down to her waist. A girl with shocking lime green eyes that shone through her bangs. A bright girl who was devoted to helping those who could not help themselves and set in her path.

Was she Jae anymore?

Was she meant to be Rika?

Her hand reached out to touch the glass of her mirror, the image of blonde blurring into brown until it shifted back to herself. The brown haired, amber eyed girl she hoped she was. The lines between her and Rika were blurring in ways she didn't like anymore, losing her identity as she fought the urge to scream, run, and shutdown. Was she the founder of RFA, or just another person to come and take her role? Was she Rika, or Jae?

What was she anymore?

Her phone buzzed seemingly on cue, drawing her conflicting thoughts to the sounds of her notifications going wild. They were back in the chat. She looked away from her mirror, picking up her abandoned phone from the counter she left it on, and opened the app as she unlocked her device. As she entered the chat, a chorus and spam of messages from Yoosung and Zen came along, followed by the ever patient Jumin who greeted her with grace.

It made her bitterly smile.

She typed her greetings, and joined in on the conversation, abandoning the bathroom and choosing her bedroom to lay out in and talk with them. It was just another quarrel about cats, and Jumin's new project and Yoosung's silly obsessions.

She wondered if they were this open with Rika.

The reflection she showed in the shine of her phone blurred into nonsense, blonde and brown bleeding into a mess of colors that didn't make sense.

She looked back to the messages. They were wondering if she was alright, she had gone quiet. Even Jumin was curious.

Fingers moved before she could think rationally.

**" I'm alright. Having some issues but nothing too bad. "**

**" Can I ask you guys a question? "**

**" Just how close am I in becoming Rika? "**

She chuckled painfully to herself, setting her phone as she set her phone aside and sat up, looking to her bathroom mirror once again. She could hear her phone go off, people trying to understand what she meant, but she would ignore them again.

Her reflection showed Rika, but her phone showed her Jae.

She touched the glass, and frowned at her reflection who smiled back.

Rika never left them, did she?


End file.
